It's a HA! Movie Sequel!
by Lucretia Boresya
Summary: what the title says! come on, read it, it wont be so bad, though the first chapper is short. Im gonna try to do it a lil differently, so read, por favor!
1. I DO NOT

******Ok, I know, not smart to start another ficcy when you havent ever finished one. Yes, well, im not smart, what can ya do?******  
  
******This is a sequel to both the neighborhood movie and the journal! OH JOY! OH RAPTURE!******  
  
******Hey, I know, EVERYONE is doin this idea! IM EVERYONE!!! *dances around* read it anyhow I'll try to be different, k?******  
  
******Sorry, not much babble, I jest aint in the mood!!!!! No babble for you! Come back one year! Ok, maybe not, try come back one update, we see what happens, k?******  
  
******Disclaimer: Never ask cartoon characters to elope with you in Vegas. They wont do it, and they might put your email on zoog disney, hehehe. what was I talkin bout again? A disclaimer? Oh.. Um. I DON'T OWN YOU, YO MAMA, HEY ARNOLD, OR ANYTHING ELSE! I JEST LIKE TO BE STOOPID AND WRITE DUMB STORIES, OKIE DOKERS? And if you don like it, well, tough monkeys! *cackles* ******  
  
A HA! Movie Sequel ( Can a Title Get More Original Than That?), ch 1  
  
  
  
"Pretty crazy day."  
  
"Yeah, we uh, said a lot of nutty things back there, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, well, about all that stuff I said back, Arnold, I- It was crazy back there.."  
  
"Yeah, with all the excitement, we just kinda-"  
  
"Got carried away?"  
  
"You didn't... really mean all that, did you? You don't really love me, right?"  
  
"R-Right."  
  
"You were just caught up in the heat of the moment, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"You actually hate me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I hate you, you stupid Footballhead! And don't you ever forget it! Ever!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
Like a song stuck in his head, the same conversation from the week before played over and over in his mind. Awake or asleep, it haunted him, it taunted him, it would not go away. There was no escape. It was driving him crazy and there was nothing Arnold could do about it.  
  
The worst part was, the more he thought about what had happened, the worse he felt. He couldn't tell what it was. A mixture of emotions all in one that grew stronger every day. Sadness, anger, fear, anxiety, frustration, disappointment, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. A terrible, wonderful feeling, an oxymoronic emotion. What was it? What did it mean? Why couldn't it leave him alone?  
  
Dizzy, disoriented, confused, Arnold went to his best friend for advice. He told him everything that happened. Helga's confession on the roof of the Fti building, the conversation after they had saved the neighborhood.  
  
"I can think of only two explanations." Gerald told him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You aren't gonna like it." he laughed.  
  
"Try me." Arnold said, desperate for answers.  
  
"Ok. Either you're still not over the shock of what happened last week and need more sleep..." he started to laugh again.  
  
"Either that or what? Gerald, come on! Tell me!"  
  
"Either that or..." Gerald took a deep breath, "Or you love Helga Pataki." he burst out laughing again  
  
Arnold's eyes widened, his face felt hot, and a chill ran through his body. Him? Love Helga? What?  
  
Gerald raised an eyebrow and gave his confused friend a LOOK. "No way... You really do! You love Helga Pataki?!?"  
  
"No I don't!" Arnold squeaked, absolutely horrified at the idea. He could NOT love HELGA, could he??  
  
"You do! Don't you, Arnold?!? Oh man, you're BLUSHING!" he erupted into uncharacteristic, mad giggles.  
  
NO NO NO!!! He did NOT love Helga! He couldn't possibly! He... he was blushing?? Arnold tried desperately to hide his face.  
  
"I always knew you had it bad! But THIS? It's pathetic! It's beyond funny, its HILARIOUS!"  
  
"I don't love Helga!" Arnold whined and stomped off in the direction of the boarding house.  
  
"Whatever you say, Arnold!" Gerald called after him.  
  
"He's a sick boy. a sick boy." Gerald muttered to himself before he cracked up again, "Helga Pataki! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
******ok, chapper over, chapper 2 should be out in a couple of days, so you'll see what happens, but I gotsa go to bed now!!!!******  
  
******Please review, it helps a lot! Oh and if yer gonna say something bad about it, be a bit more descriptive and let it be CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please, no flames, thanks.****** 


	2. Whats with Helga?

******Sorry folks, not much more babble here today. I dunno whats wrong wif me. but hopefully the insanity shall return soon. Some really dumb things: Michael Johnson is the greatest athlete since sliced bread! Campbelle's chicken noodle soap (delicious) 69 cents a can! Woohoo! ******  
  
******disclaimer: Once apon a time, long long ago. ok, maybe last week. I WOKE UP!!! WOOHOO!!!! And, well, to make a long story even longer, I found out I don't own a thing, ive been living a lie, and Santa Claus doesn't exist!!! *cries* ******  
  
  
  
It's a HA! Movie Sequel! Ch 2  
  
  
  
Summer was finally over, and school began once more. Mr. Simmons' fourth grade class was no more- they were now Mr. Simmons' fifth grade class. Another "special" year with "Granola-Boy" Simmons. Oh joy.  
  
Of course, when you thought about it, it made sense that Mr. Simmons would be teaching them again. Oddly enough, despite his timid demeanor and "special" teaching methods, he was the only teacher able to control that group of students.  
  
Mr. Simmons walked into his new classroom on the first day, beaming and excited to see all of his old students again.  
  
"Good morning, class!" he greeted them, clasping his hands together in front of him, "It's so great to see you again!" his voice cracked and he sniffled. The kids looked around, was he going to cry?  
  
Their emotional teacher cleared his throat and picked up the clip board that was on his desk, "I'm going to take roll now." he said, "Arnold?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Brainy?"  
  
"Uh. here."  
  
"Harold?"  
  
"HERE!"  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Present."  
  
He went through the J's, K's, L's M's..  
  
"Helga?"  
  
No response.  
  
Arnold looked up, where was Helga?  
  
Phoebe then raised her hand, "Mr. Simmons, Helga is-"  
  
"-Right here." came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked to see Helga, standing there. She scowled at them, "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Simmons, I-"  
  
"-You're late!" Mr. Simmons announced happily as he hugged her. Everyone laughed as Helga struggled to escape the teacher's grasp. After a couple more seconds, he released her, "Yes, well, it's nice to see you again!" he grinned and sent her to an empty seat.  
  
Arnold didn't laugh. He was only watching Helga as she walked, stiffly, to her seat, looking quite uncomfortable. It was kind of funny, but Arnold was too distracted to see the humor in the situation. He wondered what Helga was thinking. It was strange because, he had never really taken the time to wonder what Helga was thinking before and wasn't very sure why he was thinking it now. Maybe he wanted to know more about her? But why did he even care? He hadn't before. What if Gerald was right...maybe he did love Helga....  
  
Arnold shook his head, in effort to clear his thoughts. No. What was he thinking? He did NOT love Helga. Gerald didn't know anything, he was just messing with him, right? Right.  
  
It had only been a couple of weeks since Arnold had told Gerald about his problem, and he had made no progress since then. He still couldn't get Helga out of his mind, he still couldn't make the feelings go away. He hoped they would soon.  
  
Again, his eyes went back to Helga. She seemed different. She stared at Mr. Simmons as he spoke, her eyes half open. She looked bored. It was as though Helga wasn't there, like her mind were somewhere else.. Before, in the fourth grade, he could look back and see Helga either writing something, doodling, talking to Phoebe or getting ready to pelt him with spit wads. But she rarely looked at the teacher while he was speaking. Now she did nothing at all. There wasn't even anything on her desk. Nothing to write with and nothing she could throw at Arnold. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
And yet he waited. He kept waiting, expecting, anticipating the impact of a spit wad hitting him on the back of the head. For the first time in his life, he WANTED her to do it. He wanted to know that she knew he existed. He wanted her to notice him, to pay attention to him... he wanted Helga to at least look at him. Call him Footballhead, yell at him, threaten him, pound him, trip him, push him, do SOMETHING! Just don't leave him sitting there, worried, wondering, waiting. Oh god, he was going insane.  
  
No one else seemed to notice that anything was wrong.  
  
"Man, Helga hasn't bothered us all day! This could be the start of a great year."  
  
"You notice that Helga hasn't said done anything all day? It's as though she's finally grown up a little! About time."  
  
"I reckon we got off lucky taday, Helga ain't picked on any of us, not even Arnold."  
  
Phoebe remained silent. She seemed to be the only one besides Arnold to be worried about Helga.  
  
While Arnold was reeling in tortured feelings, worried about Helga, and on the verge of asking Wolfgang to beat him up, Phoebe tried to speak to her best friend.  
  
She found Helga sitting on the blacktop, her legs crossed, as she stared at the poorly drawn white hopscotch squares, as though she were in a trance. Phoebe sat down beside her.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
She turned around, "Yes?" she said in a dull monotone. Her expression was lifeless, she seemed to have lost her soul.  
  
"Helga, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." again, no feeling at all.  
  
Phoebe was scared. What was wrong with Helga? Wait... she had seen this before... when Helga had tried to stop loving "ice cream". She had stopped caring, stopped feeling altogether. That must have been it! It must have something to do with Arnold.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with... 'ice cream'?" she asked.  
  
Helga looked at her and for the first time that day, she showed some emotion. And it was sad. "Yes." she said, trying to maintain that monotonousness (******lool, is that a word?******).  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I... told him."  
  
"You TOLD him?" Phoebe repeated in disbelief. She had never thought that Helga would actually TELL Arnold, "What happened?" she knew it couldn't have gone well, or Helga wouldn't have been acting that way.  
  
"I told him. I told him everything." her voice became softer, sadder. She sounded like she was going to cry.  
  
"And then what happened?" Phoebe hated to torture Helga like this, but it had to be done in order for her to understand.  
  
"He- He didn't believe me. I told him my deepest, darkest secret, and he DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. 'I'm confused, did you just tell say you love me?' He didn't get it!" Helga was getting louder and louder.  
  
Phoebe just stared. She knew Arnold was dense but, man, how dense could you get?  
  
"And then I denied it all! If he doesn't believe me..." she stopped and shut her eyes for a moment.  
  
"If he doesn't believe you then what?"  
  
"If he doesn't believe me, if he doesn't care, then what's the point?" Helga whispered.  
  
What's the point? WHAT'S THE POINT? The point is, you love him! He's the only thing that has kept you going for most of your life. He's the only thing you ever cared about. And now you say, WHAT'S THE POINT? Phoebe wanted to slap some sense into Helga, but she was afraid it might hurt her even more than it would help.  
  
"Helga..."  
  
"Leave me alone, Phoebe. I'm of no use to anyone." Helga waved her best friend away and went back to sitting on the blacktop.  
  
It was no use. Helga was gone.  
  
  
  
******Well, theres chapper 2. Ya I know, in a movie you usually wouldn't know what the characters are thinking, but, too bad. In mine you know. So, Hashanah******  
  
*****Sorry im still not in the mood for insanity. I need some inspiration. Hmm. *goes off in search of a SLURPEE* ******  
  
******Review please, or I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish (heh, grinchyness)!!!! ****** 


	3. Anniversary, a map, Grandpa is an odd on...

******Hello Humans, and welcome to the third chapper of another stoopid tale I found necessary to type and post on this wonderous website many call ff.net. I am your host, Tano the Insane, we here at ff.net hope you enjoy yourselves, have a wonderful day! Ah, yes, and don't forget to tip heavily!!!! Enjoy the show. ******  
  
******This is one of the monkeys in Tano's head. I'm happy to report that the insanity is back at normal levels, so, no need for worry! We hope you enjoy chapper 3!******  
  
******Yep. Uhuh. Huyup. YESIREE, BOB. Im happy, hehehe.******  
  
****** I think I'll put a quote here. No real reason as to why it's here, and im not too sure if it has anything to do with anything. Heh, I jest like the quote. So here it is, a Brak quote straight from the mouth of Brak: "Love is a happy time, all across the universe. It's when a male part of the species goes to the female part of the species and says, 'hey, you wanna go on a date?' (high voice here) 'sure, id love to go on a date' If yer lucky! So then they go to a restaurant and she orders something called a 'salad' and he orders a big ol piece of beef. And then he eats it. And that, Ladies and Gennlemen, is LOVE. Kinda makes you wanna cry, doesn't it?" Ah, Brak. We love thee so. ******  
  
******Disclaimer: i would like to give a short speech...*deep breath* I- DONT-OWN-ANYTHING-AND-IF-I-DID-I-WOULDNT-BE-HERE- WRITING-STORIES-THAT- NO-ONE-IN-THEIR-RIGHT-MIND- WOULD-READ-OR-ENJOY-AND-IF-YOU-TRY-TO-SUE-ME- YOU- WONT-GET-ANYTHING-ON-ACCOUNTA-I-HAVE-NO-MONEY- AND-ALL-MY-BABYSITTING- MONEY-GOES-TO-THE-LIBRARY- FUND-CUZ-I-DONT-KNOW-HOW-TO-RETURN-BOOKS-ON- TIME!!!!!!!!!! *faints* ******  
  
  
  
Things remained the same for days, weeks, months. Helga spoke to no one, Arnold and Phoebe worried, the rest of the kids were relieved that Helga wasn't picking on them.  
  
Arnold didn't celebrate his birthday that year. He was too depressed to celebrate anything.  
  
The day after his birthday, October 5. An especially painful day for Arnold. The anniversary of his parents disappearance. Nine years of waiting for his parents to return. Nine years. Feeling more depressed than usual on this day, Arnold decided to give up. What was the point of hoping for something that would never happen? His parents were never coming back. It was time he try to forget about silly childhood fantasies. He packed up all of the things he owned that reminded him of his parents and began to put them away.  
  
"What're ya doin there?"  
  
Ah, Phil. Always there with his odd advice and pointless yet meaningful conversation. He smiled somewhat sadly at Arnold, knowing perfectly well what was wrong.  
  
Arnold told his Grandpa anyway. He was putting his parents things in the attic. He never wanted to think about them again.  
  
Why not? There wasn't anything wrong with thinking about them, after all they were his parents. But Arnold wasn't really in the mood. He wanted to forget them. Dreams were a waste of time. Good things weren't going to happen.  
  
Something fell. A worn out, brown leather book. Upon closer inspection, Arnold found it to be a journal. More specifically, his father's journal.  
  
He begged his Grandpa to read it, and they went downstairs to the living room. They sat on the couch and Phil read to Arnold his father's amazing tale of his mother and fathers adventures. Arnold learned things that Phil had never been able to tell him about how his parents had met, their adventures together.  
  
He found out about his parents' wedding in San Lorenzo (Phil had been there, of course, but there were some things best heard from someone other than Arnold's Grandpa, who was known to try to make things interesting). There was one page Phil began to read, but quickly stopped and with an odd excuse, ripped out and stuffed into his back pocket. Arnold smiled. His Grandpa was quite a character and he decided that what had been on that page probably wasn't too important or else he would have read it.  
  
The journal told Arnold the story of when Arnold was born. As his Grandma sang and danced with the pig, Abner, Arnold found out that he was a miracle baby, born during a volcanic eruption. When he was born, he had, "silenced all of nature". Arnold had been a bit embarrassed by the way his Grandpa was telling the story, but amazed all the same. He learned that he was named after his mother's father, and Phil complained that Arnold should have been named Phil. The jungle was too dangerous, so his parents brought Arnold to Hillwood, the place of his fathers' childhood. The boarders loved Arnold, and so did his Grandparents. They loved to play with the new baby, and Arnold loved them.  
  
Many bathroom breaks and sandwiches later, they came upon the last few pages of the journal. The mood changed from silly, to melancholy. It was about Arnold's first birthday. He had climbed onto the slide in the park, and scared his parents half to death. Much to their relief, he had landed, giggling, in a big puddle of mud. His mother and father hugged and kissed their little baby boy, so happy that he was ok. The next day, Eduardo, an old friend of Arnold's parents' came and asked for their help. The "green eyed people" were dying again and needed their help. They didn't want to leave their Arnold, but the Green Eyes had done so much for them, they had to help. And so, they left their baby, their Arnold with Miles' mother and father as they left a final time for San Lorenzo.  
  
Arnold knew the ending. His parents never returned. They probably never would. But the stories told in his father's journal comforted him. He asked Phil if he could have the book, and of course it was no problem. Arnold went on the stoop to look at the journal for a while. He was playing with the pages, when he noticed that there were two stuck together. Curious as e was, Arnold carefully pulled them apart. He was amazed at what he found. A map. His father had drawn a map of the area in San Lorenzo where they had had all of their adventures. It dawned on him, a way to find his parents. The map! He could use the map to help him find his parents!  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa! I found a map!" he ran inside to show his family.  
  
Phil looked at the map, his eyes widened, and then he looked sadly at Arnold, "Short man, I know you really want to try to find your parents, but we really can't afford a trip to San Lorenzo."  
  
Arnold wanted to cry. But he had known that it wasn't very possible. But, as usual, Arnold wasn't so easy to discourage.  
  
"What if... Grandpa, what if I can find a way?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.  
  
Phil smiled at Arnold's optimism, he knew there was no way, but why ruin the boys hopes? "Yer a bold kid, Arnold, and if you can find a way, I'm with ya all the way."  
  
Arnold hugged him, "Thanks Grandpa!" he ran off to tell Gerald.  
  
Phil smiled and shook his head, "I'm such a wiley old coot."  
  
  
  
******Sorry, you people knew most of this. Well, it was important, so I put it here. Chapper 4 will be more interesting, I think. Heh.******  
  
******Is it jest me, or is Grandpa losin his mind? Eh, maybe hes jest getting weirder, lool. I love Grandpa, he never makes any sense, he's weird (HE WANTED TO EAT ABNER, LOOL!!!) and manipulative- always messin with Arnold's head. Hehe, Phil...******  
  
******REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! DON'T MAKE ME SING THE REVIEW SONG!!!!!!****** 


End file.
